


Sunday rain and tea

by Maoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Moment in time, Post-Time Skip, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoka/pseuds/Maoka
Summary: It's a rainy Sunday afternoon and Sakusa Kiyomi just wants to stay in bed cuddling his boyfriend.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 53





	Sunday rain and tea

They were both on their bed on a lazy Sunday afternoon. It was the off-season and they didn't have training on the weekends, so after coming back from their afternoon run and taking a quick shower, they both had ended up lying in bed. 

Sakusa's head was pressed against Atsumu's chest, who had decided to wear that ugly wheat-colored hoodie that made him look like a potato sack. The soft sounds of the rain falling outside the window and Atsumu's quiet breaths along with his heartbeats were creating a soft symphony for Sakusa's ears that was slowly lulling him to sleep. 

But Sakusa didn't want to fall asleep yet. It was that awkward moment of the late afternoon when it was still too early to go to bed, but too late to do anything else. He didn't want to waste his precious day off just lazing around, though. He probably should stand up and do some cleaning. He needed to vacuum their living room and their oven was in a deplorable state since that night Atsumu suggested some midnight baking. 

But at the same time, he didn't want to stand up. 

Atsumu was quiet. So unusually quiet, that if it weren't for the fact that his hand was softly caressing Sakusa's hair, he would've thought him asleep. 

"I want a cup of tea" Sakusa mumbled against his boyfriend's chest. Atsumu hummed but didn't open his eyes. Sakusa frowned "Come with me" he added trying to get a reaction out of the man beneath him but Atsumu remained still. "Please?".

Finally, the other man opened his eyes and looked at him. 

"Oh? Does the great Sakusa Kiyoomi require my presence in the kitchen?"

Sakusa felt annoyance bubbling up in his chest at that but he was too tired to retort with a sarcastic comment so he complied. 

"Yes." he nuzzled his nose against Atsumu's neck. He didn't usually let himself act this needy in front of other people, but it had only taken a couple of weeks into their relationship for them to discover how touch starved Sakusa had been, and now after two years of dating, Atsumu had gotten used to Sakusa clinging to him like a monkey every time they were alone. 

"But I don't waaaaaant tea Omi-Omi!" Atsumu whined but he still tilted his head back to give the other man better access to continue with his ministrations.

"Come on." Sakusa said kissing the white column of his boyfriend's neck "I know you're hungry" another kiss "I heard your stomach grumble a while ago" As if on cue Atsumu's stomach grumbled again. 

"Hmm... Don't wanna. Too tired." 

Sakusa raised his head to look at him. 

"So you admit you're hungry."

"Yup."

"And I want tea."

"So you said."

"But neither of us is getting up, is that correct?"

"Ya could get up and go Omi. Get yerself a cup of tea and then bring me a sandwich."

Sakusa groaned. 

"Can't do. I'm comfortable here. Besides, you know I don't like it when you eat on the bed."

"Well, I guess we're staying here then."

Sakusa let his head fall again as he sighed in defeat. Atsumu's fingers resumed their soft dance against his scalp. Logically, he knew he could go by himself, get his tea and prepare something for Atsumu knowing the smell would end up summoning him to the kitchen, but staying here cuddling his boyfriend, basking in his warmth, sounded much, much better. 

"Okay then, let's just stay like this for a little longer." He mumbled as he let his feather-light touches lull him to sleep, tea and sandwiches long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Sakuatsu bicker like an 80 year old married couple because that's my definition of fluff. 
> 
> Again, I wrote this for SakuAtsu Fluff Week day 3: "Let's just stay like this for a little longer". I still have one more fic planned so stay tuned. You can check my Twitter to find out when I'm posting it @MaokaArt
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
